<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend In The Wings by mamamvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949103">Legend In The Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamvs/pseuds/mamamvs'>mamamvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Age of Calamity, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, Link/Zelda - Freeform, Mute - Freeform, Slow Burn, strict father, zelda and link - Freeform, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamvs/pseuds/mamamvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is what it seems for Zelda, a high school student who suddenly begins to discover the myths she's infatuated with may be more than just stories. And perhaps the quiet boy in her class knows a bit more than he leads on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelink - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda couldn’t even hear the words her father spewed at her at first, her hands snatching up her text books as his booming voice filled the kitchen. Just as she reached for her diary and slipped it into her school bag, the words came in clear.</p><p>“-good grades you’ll get into a good college! Why can’t you just take it seriously? Just study for your finals. Is that too hard to ask of you?!” He finished for a moment, still red faced as he caught his breath for another ramble. Zelda slid on the backpack and put away her forgotten breakfast as she hurried out the door, her father’s words ringing out after her as she hurried to the waiting car. </p><p>Zelda hopped into the backseat, slamming the door shut a little too hard as Impa glanced at her in the rearview mirror with a raised brow, “What happened this time? The grades thing?”</p><p>“I just-” Zelda stopped herself, her words full of heat as she tried to calm herself down. Impa pulled the car out of the driveway and began the drive to school. “I just wish he would see and understand that there is only so much studying I can do.” </p><p>The car lapsed into that familiar silence it normally did after one of Zelda and her father’s fights. Impa’s frequent and worried glances in the rearview mirror, Zelda’s longing stare out the window. It was almost a pattern now, all that was left unsaid in the in between. </p><p>It didn’t take long for the car to pull up to the school, a tall and gray building in which students streamed inside. The moment the car pulled into its parking space, Zelda hopped out, anxious to get on with the day and leave the conversation with her father far behind her. She could hear Impa scrambling after her as she headed for the school. </p><p>“Hey, wait up!” Impa jogged over, pulling her school bag with her.</p><p>Zelda slowed and allowed Impa to catch up to her, wringing the strap of her bag as they walked into the school together. Impa began to chat about the day ahead, staying alongside Zelda as they made their way inside, students bustling around them in the hazy morning crowd. Zelda found herself nodding and making small comments when needed as they turned and headed to the stairwell. Two students were perched on the bottom step, the same place they always were at this time of day. The female student was signing to the boy, and for a moment Zelda wondered him deaf before recognizing his face as the strange mute kid who never spoke. Rumours spread of why he’s silent but he was never of major significance. </p><p>“Do they have to sit on the stairs?” Zelda sighed at them as she passed, heading up with Impa close behind. </p><p>“They’re not hurting anyone, Zel. You’ve had a rough morning, let’s just get you to class.” Impa reached the top and Zelda followed close behind, turning back to give the mute boy one last look before heading to the homeroom.</p><p>They were early, only a few kids seated on getting settled, the teacher, Mr. Teba was at his desk, doing last minute grading while sipping a large cup of coffee. Zelda slid into her seat, Impa right beside her as always as she pulled out her diary and set it on her desk, mind still racing from that morning. She opened it, flipping through the pages of discourse she’d had with her father before reaching a fresh page and playing with her pen. This was going to be a long day. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As quickly as the day went, Zelda sat in a large library listening to her tutor Urbosa. She didn’t understand why her father had to hire a tutor for her. Zelda always had picked up on things more adamantly then her pupils. And yet here she was after school sitting with a tutor in the library with the other kids who were failing school. She watched as the mute boy from earlier came in, a load of books in his arms as he went to the back table. At least she was in good company, she actually enjoyed sitting and talking with Urbosa. She was the guidance and support she needed when her father fell short. She spoke with Urbosa of her day, mind drifting through it and suddenly retreating back as the lesson began. It’s not that she didn’t want to learn, it’s that there were more pressing things on her mind. Such as the legend. </p><p>While the legend of Hyrule was only just that, a legend, it didn’t make any sense to her on how the divine beast just disappeared. Sure they had statues of them, but could they really be statues? They were far too large and decrepit to be just that. They had vines and moss all over, but she only knew that from what she had heard. And with a country of such rich history, who was to blame her she fell deeply engrossed with it all?</p><p>Someone cleared their throat much too loudly to be natural and Zelda sat up straighter, zoning in on a very unamused Urbosa. “Are you even listening, Miss Bosphoramus?”</p><p>“Yes! We were talking about…” Her eyes flitted around for a topic, the notes before her giving her an escape. “Math! We were talking about the quadratic formula?” She didn’t mean for it to come out as a question.</p><p>Urbosa deadpanned, “English.”</p><p>She heard snickering and glanced over, the mute boy meeting her eyes and trying to hide his laughter with his textbook- the textbook that was currently upside down. She raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at the book before back at his face. She waited until he noticed the book he was “reading” was upside down and flipped it upright, hiding his blushing face with it. She felt a smile tug at her lips.</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p>She snapped back to attention, Urbosa trying to follow her gaze to the blushing boy behind the textbook. Zelda could not allow that.</p><p>“English! Yes, you were talking about that.” Zelda smiled innocently, Urbosa pausing and turning her attention back on Zelda. </p><p>Urbosa sighs, “Zelda, please. I want to see you succeed. Please try to pay attention, that’s all I ask.” She gave Zelda a pleading look and for some reason coming from Urbosa it hit even harder. Ever since her mother passed away, Urbosa had filled that position, being the motherly validation she seeked so desperately. And she wouldn't disappoint Urbosa, she had to try her best for her. For her mother. </p><p>The rest of the lesson went smoothly, Zelda paying attention to Urbosa and taking neat little notes, drawing small symbols in the margins, symbols resembling the triforce and royal crest. By the end she felt mentally drained but Urbosa seemed proud of her listening skills, giving her that soft motherly smile that made Zelda want to try harder. </p><p>As everyone gathered their things to leave, Urbosa came up to Zelda, “Did something happen when I wasn’t at the house this morning? You seem off, little bird.”</p><p>Zelda bit her lip. Urbosa always knew when Zelda fought with her father. Instead of answering her, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag. </p><p>“Zelda-”</p><p>She turned and took off in a fast walk, head down as she moved swiftly through the library, ignoring everything around her. She only had a second to hear someone else before she collided into someone, stumbling as her bag slipped and the sound of several textbooks hitting the floor filled the silence. Zelda blinked out of the daze, an apology already on her lips as she looked up at the mute boy. He looked just as surprised as her, hands moving in what she assumed was an “I’m sorry” in sign language as he bent down to scoop up his dropped books. Zelda blinked and kneeled down to help, pulling her books into her bag in a rush to get out. She could feel Urbosa’s eyes on her even then. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.” Zelda said earnestly, standing back up. The boy stood as well, holding his stack of books to his chest and giving her a small smile. Her thoughts went wild guessing why he didn’t speak. She shook out of her thoughts and returned the apologetic smile before brushing by him, not forgetting how sad his eyes seemed and the way they glinted in the soft florescent lights of the library. She was almost to the door, one hand in her bag and shuffling through her books to make sure they were all there when she froze. There was a gap between the side of the bag and her math textbook. Her diary was supposed to be in that gap. Panic swelled in her chest at the idea of her diary just laying on the floor of the library for all to see, whirling around only to find nothing. Then where could…? Her eyes landed on the mute boy with his stack of books, heading towards the backdoor. She ran to catch up to him, her book bag thumping against her thigh as she grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, eyes skimming over his pile of books and landing on the familiar soft leather of her diary.</p><p>“I believe you have something of mine.” She narrowed her eyes, not letting go of his shoulder. His eyes widened in both confusion and fear, his mouth partially  opening and for a brief moment she forgot her anger at the prospect of him actually speaking, but he closed it suddenly and shook his head.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then what’s this?” She pulled her diary out of his pile of books, flashing it in front of his face. “You stole my diary!”</p><p>His eyes widened further as he tried to sign something but nearly dropped his pile, fumbling to hold all his books together as he continued signing before losing his grip, the books tumbling to the ground. </p><p>“Zelda Bosphoramus. That is quite enough.” Urbosa swept between them and began ushering her out the door. “You got your book back, let’s just go.”</p><p>Zelda snuck glances back, watching as he hurried to pick up his books, noticing Revali and his posse laughing at him and whispering things. The same group of people who downed on anyone. His face grew hot as he continued to scoop up his things, eyes glancing upwards to her as she turned back around and marched outside.</p><p>It was dark when they got home, her father was still at work and the kitchen seemed all too quiet as she sat at the table, watching Urbosa pace in front of her with that disappointed parent look in her eyes.</p><p>“You should know better, Zelda. That boy is troubled, you know he can’t speak right.” Urbosa’s voice was stern. Zelda knew she had gotten on her bad side.</p><p>“I know,” Zelda said disappointed, “I was upset. He had my journal.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you lash out on someone. You never know the type of day someone is having.” Urbosa studied Zelda’s face. Her eyes were down, looking at the table. Urbosa hated to scold her, but she knew Zelda knew better than that. “You were raised better than that. I know you didn’t have the best kind of day, but don’t take it out on someone else.”</p><p>Zelda frowned, but nodded. “I just don’t know why he took it. He had no reason to.”</p><p>Urbosa rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t matter anymore, little bird. Now go upstairs and wash up for dinner.”</p><p>Zelda nodded and retreated upstairs, her thoughts still reliving the past few hours.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She had history with him. He was sitting next to her, giving her these small glances with that kicked-puppy look and she refused to meet his gaze. She kept her eyes glued on her paper, even as he tried signing several times to her. Eventually it had appeared he had given up, that is until he slid a paper onto her desk. It was addressed to her, which was odd considering his name slipped her mind. Then again he could’ve read it when he got his paws on her diary- her anger rose as she grabbed the note and crumpled it up, stuffing it into her bag. She didn’t miss his expression falling as he put his head in his hands. </p><p>After class she gathered her things to leave, a group of boys cornering someone and raising their voices. She almost didn’t mind them until she heard one of them make a deaf comment and she looked over to see the mute boy surrounded by the same group as the day before, sneering at him and making crude jokes. Revali was pretending to do sign language but was obviously fake and mocking. The mute’s eyes met hers and she quickly looked away and headed out the door, a pang of guilt in her chest as the boy's voices grew as the people in the room lessened. Her hand went into the bag and felt for the note, pausing in the hallway as she took it out and unfolded it. </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I took your book. I didn’t realize I had grabbed it along with my other books. - Link </em>
</p><p>She read it over, remembering Urbosa’s words as she glanced back at the classroom, the boys’ laughter coming out full of ill intent. Could she really just stand by and let them do that? He had apologized after all, and no one deserves to be bullied like that. She clenched the note and made up her mind, heading back into the classroom. </p><p>“Hey Revali, leave him alone!” Zelda glared between him. The mute boy, Link, stuck in the middle of them, his head down as if this sort of thing was normal for him. </p><p>Revali looked at her and sneered. “You can’t tell me what to do. You’re not my fu-”</p><p>“Get to class. All of you.” A voice interrupted. Everyone’s eye glanced over and saw Urbosa standing in the doorway. Her eyes stayed on the group of boys as they grabbed their things and scowled, skulking out of the room. Urbosa glanced between Link and Zelda before following them out. Link slowly looked up, his face switching to confusion to find Zelda standing there. </p><p>“I- read your note.” Zelda explained. “I forgive you.”</p><p>His confusion melted into relief as a smile found his face and made his eyes shine, she couldn’t help but find herself smiling at his happiness as she turned and ducked out of the classroom. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s when Urbosa came in and made Revali leave. Along with his little gang.” Zelda said. She and Impa walked along the crowded halls. Pushing their way through to the lockers. </p><p>“So, did you talk to the mute boy? You saved him from Revali. Please tell me you talked to your damsel in distress.” Impa teased as she swung her locker open. </p><p>Zelda sneered and stuck her tongue out at her. But deep down she could feel her face getting hot. It wasn’t like that. She just needed to not feel guilty. Yeah, that's what it was. “It’s not like that. I just wouldn't want to have consequences if I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Impa snickered as she grabbed her books from her locker. Zelda rolled her eyes and put the combination in the lock. Opening the locker, Zelda grabbed the books and folders she needed for her last class. She sighed and closed her locker. Zelda gazed to Impa who was staring behind her. She followed Impa’s gaze over her shoulder. </p><p>There he was. Talking to the same girl as yesterday. Giggling as they signed to each other. His name repeated in her head. <em> Link. </em> What was it about him that she remembered his name? She barely even spoke to him, and he didn’t say anything back. Not like he was known to. Zelda studied him. A blushed smile spread across his face as he laughed more. He looked up, suddenly meeting eyes with hers. Zelda quickly looked away, a blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. </p><p>“Zelda? Hello?” Impa questioned her as she snapped her finger in front of the girl's face. Zelda backed away. “Oh thank Hylia. Only took me two minutes to get your attention.”</p><p>“I was listening.” Zelda lied, still feeling the hotness on her cheeks.</p><p>“Right, that’s why your cheeks are redder than a hearty radish.” Impa teased. Zelda shrieked and buried her face in her hands. Impa only chuckled as she grabbed Zelda’s arm and dragged down the hall to their last class. </p><p>The girls shoved their way through to Ms. Riju’s class. She was the school's history teacher. And it was by far Zelda’s favorite class. When they entered the class, they were one of the first people to arrive. Impa was first to sit in her seat as hers was in the front. Zelda continued to the back of the class, sitting in her seat in the back row. </p><p>Zelda reached into her bag, grasping the familiar journal and a pen that laid in there. She pulled it out, flipping to a clean page. Placing her pen on the page, she began to write. Zelda felt like she could only get away when she wrote in her diary. It was her escape from reality. The more she wrote, the better she had felt. She couldn’t help the smile that had crept on her face. She was feeling happy. Even when the things she wrote about were her feelings and the days she had.</p><p>As she finished, the bell rang. Zelda signed her name at the bottom, and she put it away back into her bag. When the rest of the students filed in, Ms. Riju had called everyone's attention. Zelda loved listening in this class. It was truly the only one she liked. The history of Hyrule was vast and interesting. And how everything was told, there was truly no way to fill in gaps that the legend has. There was no way that giant mechanical machines just disappeared. There are rumors that items still exist from that time. </p><p>Zelda’s mind was full of theories of the divine beast and the guardians that she didn't notice the small ripped paper on the corner of her desk. It finally grabbed her attention when she glanced down. Picking the small paper up, she opened the folded piece.</p><p>
  <em> You might want to be careful on how much you day dream. :) </em>
</p><p>Zelda turned her gaze to her left. Link had his hands intertwined and a patient smile developed on his face. She turned back, reading the note in her hands again. Then quickly glanced back. Zelda flicked the note back at him, frowning. She returned her eyes to the front, watching her teacher go on about the champions. </p><p>Why was he trying to speak to her? Just because she forgave him, don’t give him permission to talk to her. She doesn’t have time for a boy or anything like that. Even if she was interested, which she isn’t, her father wouldn’t allow such antics. Whatever Link wanted with her, she didn’t have time for. </p><p>An exhausted sigh left her lips. Everything in her told her she couldn’t focus on the lesson. Zelda couldn’t even figure out why. She loved history. It was her favorite subject.  Shaking her thoughts, she looked down at her desk. Maybe some notes would help her. She began to write, but slowly she started imaging the hero.</p><p>The hero of the legend was a man who wielded the sword that seals the darkness. It's been 500 centuries since said legend happened, but how did the sheikah tribe back then know the hero was worthy? Did he pull the sword out of a stone? That would be silly. How would a stone know who was worthy or not? Another theory was that the soul of the hero was reincarnated over and over. Yet, that hasn't made sense either. </p><p>Even though she loved history and all of its interesting points, Zelda just couldn’t wrap her head around it all. She longed for answers. Did the hero’s soul reincarnate and is around today? What happened to the power the princess had? Was that still passed on? Too many questions she had, yet no one could give her the answers she desired.</p><p>Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she found another paper. Seriously, again? She rolled her eyes, taking the paper into her hands. Zelda thought about crumpling it and wanted to throw it away, yet everything told her not to. She exhaled and unfolded the paper.</p><p>
  <em> I thought you forgave me. If you’re still mad, all you had to do was say so. :/ </em>
</p><p>Zelda studied his hand writing. It was a beautiful cursive. If she didn’t know he was a male, she would mistake his writing for a woman. But that would be stereotypical of her. Instead of tossing the note aside, she took her pen into her hand. </p><p>She went to write, but before she could the bell rang. End of class. Zelda slid the paper into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She swiftly got out of her seat and made it to Impa, who was waiting for her by the door.</p><p>“Why is your face red? Are you sick? Oh Goddess Hylia, your father will kill me if you are.” Impa questioned her, taking Zelda’s hands into hers.</p><p>“Impa, please, I’m not sick.” Zelda double checked over her shoulder to see Link had disappeared. Then looked back to her best friend, “I just got distracted. You know how I get.”</p><p>“If you say so.” Impa stated as she spun on her heels, heading towards the door. Zelda followed close behind. “So, Ms. Riju said we are starting a project next class on the divine beast. Who do you think you’ll get assigned with?”</p><p>“Hopefully, you. Anyone else might get me a failing grade. I refuse to have that with a father like mine.” Zelda replied as they chatted down the hall and out of the school. They reached the car that Impa drove them to school almost everyday. It had felt like the same routine on weekdays. Get up, go to school, sit in her classes, finish school, and head home. Her tutoring lessons only took place on Mondays and Wednesdays. </p><p>Even without tutoring, Urbosa still taught her after school at home sometimes. She did after all live with Zelda as a nanny. Or as Zelda liked to think about it, a stand in parent when her father wasn’t there. The only reason Urbosa started working at the school was because she wanted to follow her passion. Rhoam had only allowed it because Zelda would get watched twice as much. Impa and Urbosa were caretakers at this point. Even with how close they were to her.</p><p>When they entered the vehicle, Zelda sat in the front. Impa looked at her deadpanned. “What, uh, whatcha doing?”</p><p>“I think we need a change today. We do the same thing everyday, Impa. For once let’s go do something.” Zelda exclaimed, throwing her hands out. Impa gave her a worried look. “My father gets home at eight. We will be at the house before he comes home. I can always have Urbosa cover for me.” </p><p>Impa’s lips stretched into a smile as she put the car in gear. “I know the perfect place!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This was bad. It was only five. Rhoam’s car sat in the driveway. Why was Zelda’s father home? He was never home this early. Work had always kept him busy and late. The only time she ever really saw her father was in the morning right before school. Or sometimes before bed. Otherwise, she never saw him. </p><p>Impa pulled in the driveway. She peered over to Zelda who was breathing heavily. Impa grabbed the wheel harder and gulped loudly,  “Do you want me to go with you?”</p><p>Zelda could only nod. Her mind was empty on what she was even going to say to her father. Would he even believe her on where they went? All they did was go get food and go down to the park. Zelda wasn’t allowed to go far from home. She had never even been outside the town. She practically lived right down the street from the school for Hylia’s sake. </p><p>The girls got out of the car. Zelda closed her door lightly, her hands shaking as they pulled away from the door handle. When they got to the door, she forgot how to breathe. Impa reached and placed her hand on the handle, twisting it.</p><p>She swung the door open, and they both stepped in. Zelda was hesitant to walk in. The house was quiet, nothing made a sound. The click of the door closing echoed throughout. Zelda inhaled, watching Impa let go of the handle. They walked into the empty living room. Her father wasn’t in sight. If she was lucky, Urbosa would call her in the other room. But not even her nanny seemed to be home. She gripped her bag tighter as she glanced around the kitchen and dining room. </p><p>Her breath hitched when she found her father reading at the dining room table. She quietly started to walk away, but before she could her father opened his mouth. “Where have you been, Zelda?”</p><p>His voice was commanding. She knew she had no escape. Zelda turned, forming the best smile she could. “Impa and I wanted to get something to eat after school.” Zelda paused, putting her hands at her side, “And we walked to the park to eat.” She finished. It wasn’t like she was lying. Zelda simply wanted to change her day. It’s not like they left the town and traveled to Zora’s Domain.</p><p>“So you were wasting your time again?” Rhoam asked, his eyes not lifting once to meet his daughter's gaze. “What did I tell you about wasting time? You could be using your time to study on much more pressing matters. Like your finals that are coming up. You should want to get into a good college, Zelda.”</p><p>The more Rhoam interrogated her, the more she gripped her hands. Her fingernails dug into her palms, turning them red. “Father, I’m not wasting my time. I simply wanted to take time to relax before studying for my finals. I am working for a go-”</p><p>“Zelda, I will not hesitate to tell you again. There will be no time for fun. Your finals are in two weeks. Your fun can wait.” Rhoam cut her off, keeping his eyes locked on the book in front of him. “I will not have another talk about this, Zelda. You <em> will </em>focus on your studies.”</p><p>“Yes father.” Zelda sighed and turned to exit the room. When she walked out, she saw Impa keeping her eyes on her. Zelda shook her head, “Thanks for coming, Impa. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zelda ignored Impa’s protests to stay. She would’ve liked Impa’s company, but she didn’t want her father to give her any grief on how she handled her time. </p><p>She stayed in the hallway till she heard the front door close again. Zelda exhaled and trailed her way up to her room. Zelda had felt like a princess in the large empty house. Only her, Rhoam, and Urbosa had lived there. Yet, they had lived in a time where there was an actual princess. Zelda’s dad was so filthy rich that they had practically lived next to the castle. If she didn’t know any better, she would have been a princess in another life.</p><p>Zelda halted at her bedroom door. She bit her lip. She hated her room. It was lonesome there. After any fight she had with her father, that was the one place she went. It wasn’t her escape. All her days consisted of staying in her room and studying. Just like her father wanted. Zelda wanted to travel. See the statues of the divine beast. She desired to see what was outside this stupid town. </p><p>Zelda threw her room door open, slamming it behind her. She was tired of this room, this house, and most of all her father. Why couldn’t he see that she was doing her best? He had turned into a cold man after her mother had died ten years prior. She couldn’t blame him for her death, but the least he could do was be there as a father. But not everything was sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>The room was quiet like always. Nothing laid on the floor and the bed was made. That’s how she left her room every time. Nothing ever changed and at the rate Zelda was going, nothing ever would.</p><p>Zelda let her bag fall, letting it hit the floor. She moved and fell onto her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She didn’t want to study, yet she didn’t want to sleep either. Zelda sat up, looking at her desk. There was one thing that helped her escape. Standing to her feet, Zelda bent down and searched through her bag for her book. She pulled out her diary and stepped to her desk. </p><p>She sat down, opening the journal and turning to a fresh page. Taking a pen in her hand, Zelda began to write. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 3</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday. It was Zelda’s favorite day. It was always a relaxed day and it went by like it normally did, but something was off. Zelda felt like someone was watching her as she left the classroom. She had that sense the whole day when she had arrived at her first class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda turned down the hall quickly. She kept her head low and her hands wrapped tightly around her bag strap. She couldn’t fight this feeling of uneasiness. She had argued with her father perusal, but other than that, nothing seemed out of place. Maybe it was all in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zelda neared her locker, her eyes glanced around. She knew Impa would be close by, considering they shared history together and her locker was next to Zelda’s. Her eyes finally landed on Impa, who was speaking to Mipha. A friend of Zelda and Impa’s before they entered high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda sauntered up to the girls, picking her head up. She put on a fake smile, “Hey guys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zelda, I was just telling Mipha about your ‘accident’ with your troubled princess.” Impa teased her. Zelda could only roll her eyes. Of course her best friend was going to tell Mipha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true that you stopped Revali from bullying him?” Mipha asked in a soft tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I had stopped Revali.” Zelda answered then she moved her gaze to Impa. “But it was nothing else, Impa. You always like to over exaggerate things.” Zelda finished as she walked to her locker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! It’s like a romance novel when you save a boy from a group of people!” Impa admitted, opening her locker. “You’ve never done it before. It’s only fair that I tease you about a boy. It’s my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Zelda ignored her as she kept ranting to Mipha. The poor girl didn’t know how to react to Impa’s rant. Zelda couldn’t blame her on that, even as Impa’s best friend, she didn’t know how to handle the girl herself sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda set her english book in her locker and switched it for her history. Impa had mentioned before that they were starting a project. But Zelda wasn’t able to remember Ms. Riju saying anything on it. She could only imagine it was because of Link distracting her. Zelda sighed, she couldn’t blame that all on him. After all, she did think about the hero in the legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The locker clicked as Zelda closed it. Zelda only rolled her eyes as she turned to Impa, who was surprisingly still ranting. Zelda laughed and put her hand on Impa’s shoulder, “Impa, you’re going to talk her ear off. Come on, we have class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but this talk isn’t over!” Impa pouted at Zelda, before peering back to Mipha. “See you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later.” Mipha said watching the girls disappear into the crowded hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda dragged Impa down the same hallway, the same way they always had. Yet, even with Impa at her side, she could still feel like she was being watched. Zelda shook her head; it was nothing. It was just in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls entered Ms. Riju’s class, being the first two that arrived. Impa pulled away from Zelda, swiftly taking her seat. Zelda continued to her seat, setting her things down. She looked to Impa, maybe she should tell her about this feeling. Zelda let go of her bag and started to head to her, but as she reached her, the bell rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda bit her lip and headed back to her seat. After class, that’s when she would have to tell her. She reached her seat and sat down, watching the students file in the room. One student caught her eye, Link. With books in his arms and his head down. Guess she wasn’t the only one who was down today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused on him as he went to his seat next to her. The note from yesterday haunted her mind. She didn’t even say anything to him. Zelda reached into her bag, pulling out the slip of paper. It was slightly crumbled, but was probably because she didn’t bother keeping it nice and neat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did she suddenly want to write something back? Or even say something for that matter. Zelda shook her head, trying to forget the thoughts she had. After all, she had already wasted enough time with him. And she didn’t want to have another fight with her father either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda put the note back in her bag and turned her attention to the front of the class. Ms. Riju stood from her desk with a stack of papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright class, today we are doing a project on the divine beast. This paper will have a list of items you must cover, along with who you’ll be partnered with on the back. It is due next Friday before finals week.” Ms. Riju stated as she handed papers out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zelda got her paper, she immediately turned it to the back. Scanning through the names, she found Impa’s, but she wasn’t paired with Zelda. As she continued down, Zelda found her name at the very bottom and exhaled after reading who she was paired with. Link. Just her luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda peeked over to Link, who was reading the names. A smile formed on his face after he had placed the paper down in front of him. </span>
  <span>Either he was excited for the project or was happy he had been paired with Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping the paper over, Zelda read through the project requirements. One stuck out to her that she didn’t expect to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Visit one of the statues.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not going to be an easy project for Zelda. Not that she didn’t want to see one of the divine beast statues, but she was going to have to convince her father to even let her go. She’ll have to talk to Urbosa to help her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone get into your groups. The rest of class will be dedicated to this project. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to come up.” Ms. Riju said, sitting down at her desk. Link stood and grabbed his belongings, then walked over to Zelda. He smiled as he set his things down next to the table and pulled a chair over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda kept her eyes on him as he rummaged through his bag. He threw a notebook and a pencil on the desk. Zelda raised a brow as she watched him open the book and began writing something down. When Link finished, he spun the notebook around facing it to Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glad to have you for this project! Which divine beast do you want to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda looked at him confused, “Uh… I’m sorry if this seems a bit rude, but is this how you’ll be talking to me?” Zelda asked, pointing her finger at the book. Link only nodded in response, but his eyes seemed to lose their sparkle. She decided she wouldn’t ask any further questions on it. “Okay, sounds good to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link began to write on the notepad again. Facing it to her when he finished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, which one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. Let’s do Vah Naboris. I actually know someone from that area. It will be much easier to go over there.” Zelda replied, still waiting on him to write his reply. It didn’t make any sense. He obviously wasn’t deaf, So why didn’t he speak? Shy? No, he didn’t seem to be all too shy. If he was, he wasn’t to her anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Naboris statute is very beautiful. I know a ton on all of the beasts themselves. I do recommend going to see all of them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link only had a grin on his face as she read along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could. My father doesn’t really let me leave this town.” Zelda whispered, keeping her head low to the desk. Zelda looked at Impa who was paired with Daruk. At least she had someone they knew. Link snapped his fingers in front of Zelda’s face. She backed away, regaining focus to Link. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You live in town? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link held the notepad, with a brow raised on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I do. My father is the CEO of Noble Pursuit. I grew up here in town. Never really got the chance to see outside of it.” Zelda sighed. Why was she so open with him? She barely knew him and for whatever reason he was easy to talk to. Maybe it was because he didn’t speak. Zelda couldn’t put her finger on it. “Well anyway, we can talk about that another time. Since we have to go see the statute itself, we should go tomorrow. It will give me a day to persuade my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded his head in agreement, then put the notepad in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can pick you up. Give me a time and a place, Miss Zelda.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda was taken back, since when did he know her name? She rolled her eyes and giggled as she picked up her pen and wrote on the page. She wrote her down her address and looked back at him. “Here you go, Sir Link.” Zelda teased. Link laughed at the nickname and went to write again when the bell rang. Zelda gathered her belongings and glanced at Link, “See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link watched as she watched away. He looked to the notepad again, re-reading the last thing she wrote.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be late. :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I need you to help me convince my father to let me go. Even if you must go with us, please, Urbosa.” Zelda pleaded with her nanny as she made dinner. Urbosa spun around, looking at Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will only do it because it’s for school, little bird.” Urbosa replied to Zelda. She set down a plate in front of Zelda, “You better eat. Let’s do some tutoring before your father gets home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda only nodded and started to dig into her plate. She listened to Urbosa go over a few topics. But perusal, Zelda had a hard time focusing. All she could think about was her project. She focused on Urbosa. Zelda knew that Urbosa was from the Gerudo area, well that was because she was a gerudo herself. Regardless, she knew nothing of that area. Only that it was a desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urbosa,” Zelda paused, realizing she had cut her off. Urbosa raised a brow, waiting for Zelda to finish. Zelda set her fork down and kept her gaze, “Could you tell me about the gerudo and the desert? My project involves being in that area, so I thought since you grew up around there, that I would be able to learn about it before we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, little bird. Listen closely, because I will only tell you once.” Urbosa closed the school book, “ In the Gerudo Desert, there is a town called Gerudo Town. Now in this town, only women or vai are allowed. It has been that way for centuries. It’s probably because most gerudo are mostly born as women and as the tribe itself, we are close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So men aren’t allowed at all? That’s amazing, how do you make sure that never happens?” Zelda asked with her head resting in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always guards keeping watch. We are trained, even now, to be warriors. Mostly because the desert isn’t always safe. And because it’s tradition.” Urbosa answered her. “We are a very proud race, but my favorite part about growing up there was the sand seals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sand seals?” Zelda questioned, unsure if had even understood what those were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are animals we rely on to take us through the desert. It’s not exactly easy to walk through a hot desert.” Urbosa replied, “However, that doesn't mean it can be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, have there ever been a male gerudo before?” Zelda asked, taking another bite from her almost empty plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last one was when the calamity was around all those years ago. So more than 500 centuries, but that might mean we are due for one soon.” Urbosa paused, “We really only have a male born every few centuries, but I’m not sure what we will do when the next one is born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a protocol for that when it happens?” Zelda kept wanting to ask more questions. She had never known anything about the gerudo, yet she had grown up knowing one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When a male is born, he is to become the next king, yet I don’t think some of the gerudo in town will take that lightly. After all, there is still a chief.” Urbosa chuckled, “And that chief </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the idea of a male being king.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda was so interested in knowing more, but before she could ask her next question. Both of them heard the front door closed. Zelda took a deep breath and watched her father walk into the dining room. He greeted Urbosa as he set his things down at the table. “Good evening, ladies. What are we talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urbosa cleared her throat and smiled at Rhoam, “Well today Zelda got a project at school for history. They have to research and talk about the divine beast in our history. Our little bird here decided she wanted to study Vah Naboris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda finished her plate and pushed it slightly in front of her. “We also have to research the area around the statutes, because each area is different. I don’t know much about the Gerudo area. So I ask Urbosa to tell me all about it, along with its people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhoam nodded, “How exactly do they expect you to research the area?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Riju wants us to travel to each statute with the person we were assigned with…” Zelda whispered not wanting to tell her father about it. “I was hoping you’d let me go with my partner, Link. Urbosa could come with us to make sure we are okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhoam sat there for a moment, his eyes drifting down to the book in his hand. He opened it, turning to his bookmarked page. “Who is this Link boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a boy in my class. He’s quiet and doesn’t really talk to anyone.” Zelda said. Link didn’t talk to anyone for that matter. She really only knew about herself and the girl he was always with in the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re asking her if he is a troublemaker, he isn’t. I tutor him in the same group as Zelda. You have nothing to worry about.” Urbosa paused and winked at Zelda. “I will tag along with them and make sure absolutely nothing happens. Besides, Rhoam, I think it would be a good opportunity for Zelda to see the place you met me and her mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhoam sighed and looked at Zelda, closing his book. “I will allow it. Just don’t come home too late. You still need to make sure you do well on your finals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes father, thank you!” Zelda beamed as she stood out of her seat. “Goodnight, see you in the morning, Urbosa!” Zelda finished as she rushed out of the room. She quickly got to her bedroom and swung the door open. Zelda jumped on her bed and sighed happily. This was it, she would finally get to see the outside of this stupid town. And she couldn't be happier. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda sat with Impa as they shared the lunch that Urbosa had made the two. Zelda explained to Impa on how she had felt the day prior. Needing a second opinion to make sure she wasn’t going insane. Impa looked at Zelda and shrugged her shoulders. “It was probably just Link watching you, Zel.” Impa teased and pointed her fork at Zelda, “I think he likes you. I’ve seen how he looks at you, but that’s just me.”</p><p>“And I think you’re crazy, but that’s just me.” Zelda mocked, finishing her plate. Impa could only roll her eyes before scarfing down the food in front of her. </p><p>“So, he’s picking you up in an hour?” Impa asked, setting her plate aside. “I can only wonder how you'll do being alone with a boy.”</p><p>Zelda sighed, “We will not be alone, Impa. Urbosa is accompanying us.” Zelda stood, taking her plate in hand. “It was the only way I could convince my father to let me go.”</p><p>Zelda left the dining room, having Impa follow behind her. They set their plates in the sink and thanked Urbosa for the meal. Both girls headed out of the kitchen and up to Zelda’s room. As they reached the door, Impa beat Zelda inside, taking the desk chair. </p><p>“What are you going to wear?” Impa questioned, giving Zelda her best puppy eyes.</p><p>“What are you on about? My outfit is fine now.” Zelda defended, glancing down at her outfit. She wore a white t-shirt with light beige khakis and sandals. “There is nothing wrong with this. Don’t go trying to make me change because <em> you </em> think it’s a ‘date’.”</p><p>Impa crossed her arms, “Sorry for wanting to help you.”</p><p>“You’re a handful sometimes.” Zelda giggled, gathering a small bag for her notebook and pencil. It was only for a school project. Nothing more, and Zelda didn’t have to think more on it. All she could think about was leaving Castle Town. Seventeen years and this place was the only one she knew. Hyrule was a vast land, and she knew nothing of it. How can she call herself a hylian if she didn’t know the kingdom she lived in?</p><p>After all, her own father traveled all over Hyrule. He traveled for work constantly. Some nights he wouldn’t be home for days, so why was it he got to see it and she couldn’t? Zelda would never know what went through that man’s head. The man was practically right under the king for power. It had consumed him after her mother’s death, but maybe that was his way with coping for it.</p><p>Zelda exhaled and looked to the floor. She turned to Impa, “Would you still be my best friend if my father wasn’t as rich as he is?”</p><p>Impa was thrown back a bit. That was a stupid question. “Zel, I’m <em> not </em>your friend because of your father. I’m your friend because we grew up together. You’re like another sister to me.” Impa paused, “You’re a bit better than Purah if i had to be honest.”</p><p>Zelda chuckled, “Thanks, that makes me feel better. You know, I haven’t seen her in a while. I'm coming over tomorrow, but only if that is okay with you.”</p><p>“Uh, duh. You know she loves it when you come over.” Impa replied standing to her feet and walking over to Zelda. “I’ll let her know when I get home. I’m sad I won’t get to see how this date of yours goes. All details tomorrow.” </p><p>“It’s not a date.” Zelda argued.</p><p>“That’s what you think.” Impa said, hugging Zelda tightly. “I’ll tell Daruk you said hello.” </p><p>Before she could say anything to her, Impa had already run out of the room. Zelda only shook her head and laughed. It was so like her. Knowing that Link would be at her house soon, she finished packing the things she thought she would need and headed back downstairs. Was she supposed to have rupees or anything? Zelda quickly traced back to her room, grabbing a small bit of her savings and throwing the pouch in her bag. Now she felt ready. </p><p>Zelda ran downstairs, finding Urbosa grabbing her satchel off the couch. “Link should be here any minute little bird, are you ready?”</p><p>“I believe so.” Zelda answered and walked over to Urbosa. “Is my father home?”</p><p>Urbosa only shook her head. “I’m sorry, but no he is not. However, he knows what time we are leaving. We might stay around the area tonight. It’s about an hour drive over there.”</p><p>“Okay.” Zelda wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew with Urbosa at her side, everything would be alright. Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the front door. Urbosa moved to the door, opening it as soon as she reached it.</p><p>Link stood there with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. Zelda walked to the door, studying him. He was wearing a sky blue shirt and light brown pants. He had rolled the pan legs partly up his calf. Link had noticed her staring and hid his face with his hand. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, Urbosa will be accompanying us. She can drive and knows the surroundings well, considering she grew up there” Zelda said, stepping in front of Urbosa. Link glanced to Urbosa and then back to Zelda. He smiled softly and nodded his head.</p><p>    “Well,” Urbosa started, “Let’s get going.”</p><p>    They walked out of the house and towards Urbosa’s vehicle. Zelda hopped in the backseat and threw her seatbelt on. She glanced to her left, watching Link open the door, and sitting in the seat. When Link got situated, he looked at her, a nervous smile appearing on his face. Zelda quickly turned her gaze. She felt her face get hot, but she kept her eyes forward. Urbosa got in the car, turning the key after closing her door.</p><p>    “It’s going to take us a little to get there so just be patient.” Urbosa said as the car backed out of the driveway. Zelda looked out the window, studying the buildings they had passed. The same ones that she always passed when her and Impa went to school. Such a boring town, but that was mostly because she grew up there. </p><p>    Link tapped Zelda’s shoulder, catching her attention. She turned to him, seeing his notepad in his hand. He turned it to her, keeping his smile on his face.</p><p>    <em> Are you nervous? </em></p><p>Zelda pulled a pen out of her bag and held her hand out. Link placed the notepad in her hand, giving her a questioning look.</p><p>    <em> Yes, I am. Sorry, I just don’t want Urbosa teasing you for not talking. I hope this is okay. </em></p><p>She handed the notebook back and looked out the window once more. Zelda hadn’t even noticed they had already gotten to the gate of the town. Urbosa came to a stop before pressing the gas and exiting the gate. Zelda perked up as they left the town, the buildings disappeared and only land appeared. The cement road had turned to dirt.</p><p>    Her eyes didn’t stay in one place. Zelda was amazed on how much land there was. From living in a place with all buildings and concrete, it was different to see almost nothing. As they traveled down the road, they passed by a forest with large trees. Through the trees Zelda could see an opening in the middle. Unsure of what it was, she tapped Link’s shoulder and pointed to it. </p><p>    Link looked out his window, seeing the forest. He took his pen and began to write. He gave her the book once he finished. <em> That’s the Giant’s Forest. A long time ago there used to be a giant that lived in that opening. A little farther down it is a lake with a big tree stump. Called the Ancient Tree Stump. You’ll have to see that sometime. </em></p><p>He pointed out his window, showing her the entrance to the lake. It was surrounded by large rocks, but in the middle seemed to be the opening to it. They drove by it, but Zelda promised herself she would see it one day.</p><p>    Farther down the road, Zelda noticed a tower. Not like any tower she had imagined or read about. The tower had little platforms going all the way up to the top. It looked almost climbable, but Zelda figured only someone crazy enough would have to do that. Around the tower there were stone buildings, it must have been an outpost for the kingdom. Soldiers could be seen standing outside the gates that lead into the small camp. </p><p>    Zelda looked to Link, gesturing for his notepad. He gave it to her and watched her scribble something down. <em> What is that tower? I have never seen anything like it before. </em></p><p> Link looked at her puzzled, she really must have never left Castle Town before. Link grabbed the notebook from her, still unsure on how this girl doesn’t know much about their kingdom. <em> They are ancient relics. They were used in the calamity in our history. Though they aren’t sure how they worked or how they were used to defect the calamity. There is a handful around Hyrule. </em></p><p>Zelda was astonished at how much Link knew about Hyrule. She was almost jealous of him for it. Everyone around her knew much more than her. Even the books in the library at home only told her so much. Questions still roamed in her head, yet if Link could answer this many already, could he answer her other questions?</p><p>    As much as she wanted to ask him her list full of questions, she didn’t want to get too close to him. This was for a school project. It was not a date. However, if she knew he could answer some of her questions, she was definitely going to use it to her advantage. </p><p>It had felt like forever since they passed the tower and Zelda was ready to get out of the car. They had passed the coliseum, where they had tournaments. One of the most popular ones they had was archery. Link told Zelda it was one of his favorite ones to go to when it happened. </p><p>Before Zelda knew it, they had entered a perfectly cut valley. The deeper they went in, the higher the rocks were. Link turned to Zelda, <em> We are in Gerudo Canyon. We are about 30 minutes till we get through. There is a checkpoint somewhere around here. Can’t have a car passed a certain point.  </em></p><p>Zelda didn’t know whether to be glad she wore sandals or not. Not the best to walk in, but it was absolutely better than having sand in her tennis shoes. Holding her hand out to Link, he passed the notebook to her. <em> How often do you travel? </em></p><p>Link thought for a moment before writing his answer. <em> I try to travel as often as I can. I don’t live in Castle Town like you do, but I get to travel every day for school so that’s a plus. </em></p><p>Zelda felt a bit jealous. She seemed like the only one at her whole school that didn’t have to travel far to attend there. Where did Link live that he got to travel every day? Zelda glanced away from the notepad, keeping her eyes to the door. </p><p>She didn’t want to keep living this way. Her father was filthy rich and she was lucky that she didn’t have to go a day without food or a roof over her head. But part of her hated that she wasn’t even allowed to venture out and see what this kingdom had to offer for her. Always being told that she <em> had </em>to get a good college if she wanted to make it in life, but she really only did that to satisfy her father. </p><p>“Alright, this is where we have to stop. Grab what you need, we won’t be coming back to the car anytime soon.” Urbosa said as she slowed the car down in front of an old stone building. It was covered in dirt and sand and most of the stones seemed cracked.    </p><p>A woman came up to the window, she had tan skin and bright red hair. Urbosa rolled the window down looking at the woman. She smiled and greeted Urbosa, “Lady Urbosa, welcome. I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for a couple days.”</p><p>“Yes, Zelda has a project for school. I’m lucky enough to get to educate her on our land. Isn’t that something, Buliara?” Urbosa replied, getting out of the vehicle.</p><p>“It sure is. Do you need me to escort you?” Buliara asked. Urbosa only shook her head and leaned closer to the gerudo. She whispered something to Buliara, then pulled away with Buliara only nodding her head. “Please, do be safe. See you when you get to town, Ashai will be happy to see you’re back in town so soon.”</p><p>Urbosa nodded and left Buliara the keys. Both Zelda and Link got out of the car, quickly walking up to Urbosa. She said goodbye to Buliara and spun around, meeting Zelda’s eyes. “I brought some water, so let me know if either of you would like some. But first, we will be stopping at Kara Kara Bazaar.”</p><p>“Why will we be stopping there, Urbosa?” Zelda questioned as she pulled her hair up into a bun. </p><p>“We need to get a few things before we go up to see Vah Naborus’s statute. And there’s something else, but I’ll save that for later.” Urbosa replied then put her finger up to her mouth.</p><p>Zelda looked to Link, who seemed just as confused as she was. What did Urbosa whisper to Buliara? Zelda was too confused, but she knew everything would be fine. Urbosa began walking ahead of her and Link. Zelda moved swiftly to catch up, Link followed her close behind. Was it really that hard to go see Vah Naborus? None of it made sense to Zelda, but regardless, she was excited to see how their little trip would go.</p><p>When they reached the end of Gerudo Canyon, the desert was in full view. It was an expansive golden brown, as wide open as it was, Zelda felt like she couldn’t see where it ended. If it even did. She could already feel the heat coming off the sand and sweat started to form on her forehead. Zelda wiped away the sweat and looked to Urbosa.</p><p>“Off we go.” She stated as she started venturing into the desert. </p><p>“Wait up!” Zelda laughed as she spirited to her, having the biggest smile plastered on her face.  </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>